Da Best Gumball Fanficton Evaar!
by DaBestFanfictonerEvaar
Summary: Nicole teaches Gumball a lesson for being disrespectful.
It wass a norman day in the Wetterson housheld. Nicole and the famiry was sitinng at the dinner table.

"How was eeeeevvvrerrryooone's dai?" Nicole assed looken around the table.

"My day was a chipper, resourceful morning; full of ripe opportunities" Richard said.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Anais opiened her mouth.

"I'm a fucken fish I can't sey human wordds" Darwin said.

Gumball steyed silent as his voice acter had quit the day before. Nickole spune her head in a 360 no scope degree and shouted in a lovvvelly voice.

"GOD DAMN IT GUMBALL YOU FUCKIN PIECE OF STONER SHIT" nicotine said.

She drugged Gumbald up to his rom like the fucki arrogant price he was. Nicotine riped off Gumballs pants and through him in to the ai.r Gumbull landed on Nicoles lap.

"YOU NEED A FUCKING SPANKING, I'VE SEEN PICTURES LIKKKI THESE ON DA." Gums mom thenn spanked his twerken little ass.

Gumbull styad silent as Nicole beatt him like a rad hairred ginger.

"GARFEILD YOU FAT CAT" Nicale said as she started to spenk faster on Gums ass.

"Oraoraora!" Nick said as Gumbalds ass turnt a blight red.

Suddenly Gum's ass begun to movu and dislocation itself from Gunms body.

"How dar you disobey meme. Your GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED 123456789123456789 WWWWWW" Nicole asked.

Caps lock broke so Nicol not abel to yel more.

Enough perverted weirdos donated to the story to guve Gumbald a voice acter.

"MY ASS" Gumball said calmy.

Gums ass sepereeted from his body and take his legs with it. Gums ass stood on its owen and twerked at his mum.

"How hot" Nicole said lovin da incest of hur son.

"I need ya to shit plz come bec" Gumball said.

"Nah nigga" Gums ass said ranning down da stairz.

Nicotine followed as she sew Anais shitten her pants.

"Fuckin daisy the ass. Hi I'm daisy" She said.

Gums ass had recuited Anass and Darwpins asses as well. The ass dugtrio stood tere as they defied there masterbators.

"U will nevar spenk us again" Gumubblls ass said.

"Incest is great Gyum lets be a fam" Nicole said as her ass wes save.

"We are gonna sanic speed a way" Ass said as it run away.

"Gum I cant live without yur ass" Nicolas said ripping gumbulls arms of.

"Okay" Gum said.

Everyone traveled lacross many environments to find da booty. They wen threw a misty mounten dew old and saw faggots. They wen past fags since this stories butter than other stories. They swma in water. went to Las Vegaas, Area 51, Murical Star, saw pron of Nicole, bombed the Isralians (since they are evil satans), and then viset dessert.

Nicol almost dieded of thirst, butt da incest kept her strong. If she did wanted to fuck Gumbald in da futtttuureee she need his ass. Sense I don't kow how they fined Gumbalds ass and progress da story they jus find him okey? Nicol Anaiass Darwen and Gum find daeir asses.

"Dere you are no where to run" Nicole snoted.

"Daang it spoiled again" Gums ass said.

"You men foiled again" Darpin coret.

"Fuck" Ass say

"Tere you are brani" Anai said.

"Bran? I thought ass" Darwin asked.

"Brain in ass, that where I pul all my feats from" Anais said.

"Let epic fight" Gum said.

"Butt we no had da budget" Ass say.

"Okay" Gum said.

"I tire of abuse by mum tryen to get rocs off" Asss sad.

"Oh ass please come back to meme" Gumbald say.

"Meme bad but will forgave you" Ass said ass it run towedwards Gum.

Anais run to ass but her asssmell bad due to shit. Gum hug his ass as fart flew in face.

"Oh u" Gum said as canned laugh is hear in background.

"Let be lesson to horny fanfic wrighters. Inces gross no ship" Gum said facen da camera.

(SUCH A DEEP AND MENNINGFUL LESSON DO YOU NO AGREE)

Gum Ass and Nicatine so happy dey begun to crie teers of joy. There teers of Joy became Joy fom Inside Out and those Joyful teers of joy that formed Joy begun to crie as weel. Everybun cry and water fill da street. Richard was prepuuredd for Armageddon and had flown away in a rocet.

"Ded u puss" Anaiass said using eye in bac of hed.

 **" _What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the_ _USA_ _and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little "clever" comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You're fucking dead, kiddo."_** Rich flew away.

Gum and fam cried untul da hole city was flood with water. That why they called Wettersons. Gum cat so he no swim he drown soon. Everybun in town drown and dye. Gum and ass where left. With lest brethe before drown Gum utter legendary phraseee.

"7.8/10 Too Much Water" Gum dye.

Gum dye with his ass, and it bettur love story than Twilight. Even Miracle Star and Chun-ni dyed with all hur porn.

End. Remembered be nice to yur ass.


End file.
